dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball AS
Please note that this story will have graphic fights within its telling, and may be a bit too vivid for the imagination to some. Dragon Ball: Another Story (ドラゴンボール・もう一つストーリー, Doragonbōru: Mō Hitotsu Sutōrī), Dragon Ball AS, or DBAS, is a fan-fiction by Zf6hellion, currently in the pre-writing development stages, it is going to depict the story of three warriors brought together by early events, that form a friendship and continue to have adventures together once the events that brought them together end. The story will begin a year before the destruction of Planet Vegeta and will hopefully deal with a host of worlds with their own unique races and cultures instead of the constantly tried and old Saiyans, Machines, and dead people. Though most of the elements of past Dragon Ball villains may be present in some form. The story will do its best to fit in with canon, while it may not be a perfect fit, Another Story will do its best to sit alongside canon elements by not infringing with them or overlapping events that it shouldn't. Canon will obviously be present in the story from very early on, as such Frieza's destruction of Planet Vegeta will have an impact on where the story moves after the first arc. Story Prologue In Age 731, the mighty galactic overlord Frieza annexed the homeworld of the Saiyans, a warrior race with the potential to be the strongest beings in the universe, acting as mercenaries for Frieza's organization, the Planet Trade, Saiyans conquered planets by erasing it of inhabitants. Once purged, planets would be sold to the highest bidder, as such many Saiyans made a name for themselves by conquering planets with powerful races or wiping out an entire species single handed. One such warrior was Tahvin. Unscrupulous in how he dealt with his work, ruthless and deceitful, he was someone that would be expected to make it good in the Planet Trade Organization. But his uncouth manner did not impress them. They wanted to get rid of him, thinking of him as a stain on their successful business. He wasn't the only one of course, numerous aliens under the employ the of the Planet Trade Organization had become little more than an annoyance to the leadership, and it was time to get rid of them. Under Foggu, a higher up in the Planet Trade, and the aformentioned Tahvin, a group of PTO soldiers, including Tahvin's Elite, were sent to Planet Shosai in order to conquer it. The hopes of the higher ups were to have them die on that miserable planet that sat on the fringes of the East Galaxy, the edge of the PTO's influence, if not then at least the PTO would have a new planet to throw into the market. Little did they expect that Tahvin had his own plans, early in the conflict, he began plotting the demise of the PTO's presence on Shosai, but he didn't seek to help the Shosari people, he wanted the planet for himself. He couldn't stand being at the heel of another master, he would be his own leader. With the help of his Elite, Tahvin killed off the leading PTO officers on Shosai and all that remained was Foggu, whom he decided to kill with the help of his strongest warrior, Raiji Kotatsu. "You blasted fools! Do you have any idea what you're doing!?" Foggu screamed at the Saiyans before him. To him, Tahvin wasn't so much of a threat, but his comrade, a man surrounded in rumours, held an air about him that just cried dangerous energies. Raiji, stood in front of the alien commander, an excited grin on his face while Tahvin was off to the side, relaxing against a stone pillar. "I'm doing nothing at all, this is all in the hands of our friend here." Tahvin responded while gesturing towards Raiji. Characters Baryton Main Article: Baryton Baryton (バリトン, Bariton) is a Namekian who abandoned his homeworld of Namek, as well as his people, after several disagreements between himself and his people. He was a moderately known mercenary and worked for the Planet Trade Organization from time-to-time. He is 27 years of age at the start of the story with a total power level of 3,500. Techniques Used by Baryton * Nesshin'na-hō Frost Main Article: Frost Frost (フロスト, Furosuto), is a member of Frieza's species and an outcast of low social standing thanks to a below-average power level. He is generally thought of as "clean up" or an "errand boy" for his father and works as a member of the Planet Trade Organization. At the beginning of the story he is 22 years old with an average power level of 8,150. Techniques Used by Frost *Kurisutarubāsutoha *Steel-Piercing Beam *Glass Downpour Trivia Category:Fan Fiction